


Safe lock for all my things I need when I get a new phone.

by Crapicorns



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crapicorns/pseuds/Crapicorns
Summary: Blip bloop





	Safe lock for all my things I need when I get a new phone.

**chapter 7: of 'the man of my dreams** **(sort of)'**

“Ms. Smith!” I heard Aizawa's voice. I was lost in thought. I was thinking about everything at once.

“Yo! Jess!” Present Mic yelled. I yelled. But my new found quirk escaped. I loud scared sound. Nezu and Aizawa covered there ears.

I flushed, “Sorry.”

“Don't worry about it.” Aizawa said. Uncovering his ears.

“Ms. Smith. We're giving you a choice to either choose General Department's or,” he sipped his tea.

I stood very impatiently, “Yes??” I asked wide eyed and aggravated.

“You can go into the support department. You don't have any control over your quirk do we can't put you in the hero department. Sorry.”

“I wish to go into the support department.” I whispered. It came out more like a regular talk. It was annoying.

“Okay then. We will have Present Mic escort you there.”

“Alright.” I said. It came out to loud.

After we were out of the room Present Mic said, “For now you'll just have to get used to it. But Mei can try and build you one of these.” He tapped his voice controller.

“Cool!” I yelled. Bad choice.

Vlad stepoed- no. Vlad charged out of his classroom with several students behind him to see what was going on. I flushed bright red from embarrassment. I scanned them.

I recognized them.

Yosetsu Awase, Itsuka Kendo, Kieto Monoma, and good lords, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.

I covered my mouth. Then whispered a sorry while looking down.

“Present Mic. Who is this? And why is she rudely interrupting my class?” Vlad said angrily.

Vlad. This is a transfer student from America.”

“Will she be in our class?” Kendo asked.

“No. She has chosen to go into the support department.”

“Aw that's too bad.” Awase said.

I decided to speak up. There was nothing to be afraid of. They were all such sweet people.

“Hi!” it came out so loud. Gods! I had to cover my own ears.

Tetsutetsu actually accidentally activated his quirk because of it. Monoma bend house head like the others. Vlad backed up.

“Do you have any control over that quirk?” he asked loudly. Thus causing 1A to pull out of there classroom.

I looked at the floor. If only I could keep my mouth shut.

“I'm so sorry! I don't actually. It's quite new.” yeah like two days ago.

Aizawa walked towards his classroom. The dissent who were pulling out stepped out of his way them he peaked out with him.

“Yamada you better train her quickly.”

I pouted. I took a closer look art the other classroom. I saw Bakugo. We locked eyes and he flipped me off. I glared and stuck my tongue out at him. He motioned me over.

I told Present Mic I'd be across the hall. He nodded. I padded across the floor.

“Hey Katsu!” I said once again way to loud. They all covered there ears.

“I'm so sorry. I can't control it very well.” I whispered.

I wished my brother were here. He would say everything for me.

I felt a hand in my shoulder. I looked up. Kirishima smiled at me.

“It's cool yo! We're all weirdos. I'm no exception. You're no louder than Bakugo.”

"Ah shudup shitty hair!”

“Come inside.” Bakugo said, “Come meet everyone. I know you've been dying to Mop Dog.”

I followed him inside. I saw everyone and about died. Holley would meet them soon. She's gonna be so jealous.

I introduced my self. I'm so glad there learning English. Iida of course ran up and had his speech about class rep and blah blah blah. He was so nice though.

Uraraka introduced herself. It was weird since I already knew all of them. I saw someone quietly staring at me from the back. God he was even prettier up close.

He locked eyes.

_Oh Fuck._

I averted my eyes. Todoroki stood and walked towards me.

He stuck out his right hand. I shook it. He must have felt how sweaty I was not didn't care. I could help that my hands sweat so much.

“I'm Shoto.” he said in English.

“I'm Jessie.”

“Are you Present Mic and Aizawa sensei's love child?”

“Yes. They put there mind together to create the most amazing thing on earth. A creation that could rule the world. Me.” I whispered. It came out normal. Thank the gods.

I let go of his freezing hand. He smiled a slight bit. Sero and Kaminari burst out laughing. Next thing I know Present Mic was running through the door.

“Shoto! I lost her! I'm a terrible teacher! I can't find Jessie! She said she was going across the hall but class C said they hadn't seen her-!”

“Mic!” Aizawa said.

“Yeah?”

“She's right there!” He pointed to me standing with a wide eyed look.

“Oh. Shoot! Hey! Come on your gonna be late!” I followed him out. Soon we reached the support department. When we opened the door there were only two girls there. And a teacher. It looked like heaven. Not too many people and the perfect sized class. With scraps to create whatever I wanted.

Mei bounced over, “Hi! I'm Mei! Nezu said you can't control your quirk so I made something for you! Want to try it on?” I was scared but did so anyway. It was a voice controller. I put it on. It was smaller than Mics and probably more shaped like Midoriya's face mask.

“Thanks!” I said. Still a bit loud but that's how I was.

“Oh! I'm so glad it works!” she said.

Great! That's what we needed! You have your own desk and everything now okay!”

“Cool!” she showed me to my desk. There was graph paper and No. 2 pencils, rulers, and a cute lamp.

“Thank you so much!” I said.

“No problem.”

“Alright girls.” Power Loader said.

We turned to face him, “Yes?”

“Class C is working with you today in studies. There learning about the importance of support devices and you guys are the ones explaining it. So start making some examples. Go!”

I walked back over to my desk. Holley is in General Studies. So is Hitoshi. Ha. . .

He's so pretty. Or handsome. Whatever. I ended up drawing a mask for someone like him. It would use a megaphone like speaker to let his voice travel far. I spent about 2 hours on it. I was starting to get hit so I took off my blazer and tied it around my waist. I looked strange.but I was comfortable and happy.

“What are you making!?” Mei asked. I yelped.

“Its a support device for Hitoshi Shinsou.”

“Oh. I see.” She teased.

“No you don't. He's such a quiet person I thought if he was to have a mask it would be cool. Plus a slight megaphone. So you can actually hear him when he asked his enemy something.”

“Oh! That's really cool!”

“Yeah. Also. What type of metal do you think you would use while making this?”

“Not too heavy-”

“But not to thin.”

“But we also don't want it to-”

“Leave green spot or rashes on that pretty face of his.”

“Good point.” She finished.

Bibimi was decorating something.

“I would use steel but plate it with liquid iron.” She said.

Me and Mei jumped up and hugged her.

“Your a genius Bi!” Mei said.

“I know.”

“Alright Jess. Give me those blue prints! I'm gonna make that!” Mei said.

“Oh! He's gonna love it!” I said.

“When you guys are done I'm gonna get that liquid iron ready!” Bibimi said.

I got out the steel and drew the mask on it. Mei cut it and bender the metal. Then Bibimi plates it with the liquid iron.

“It looks good but something is missing.” I said.

“Hmm. . . what if we make him matching gloves?” Mei asked.

“Yeah. We can make him leather gloves. I saw him in the TV.” which wasn't a lie.

“He would have to use his hands for any combat. Like punching, pinching, slapping-”

“You know nothing on combat do you?” Mei cut me off with a smile.

“Absolutely nothing.” I said with a wide smile.

“Well your right. Sorta. What type of fabric though?”

“Let's go off of this!” I pulled out a sketch of Kirishima's leather sleeves.

“You draw a lot huh?”

“Yep. Okay. Leather should protect his hands. But the plastic like inside would be bothersome. So let's put cotton on the inside. But thickly woven.”

“Alright!” she said. I sewed them up and hoped to god they fit.

“I just realized that I have no idea how big his hands are!”

Mei laughed, “Try them on! If they are twice as big as your hands they should fit.” She said it mockingly but. . .

“True true.” I said. Slipping it on. It flopped.

“It better fucking fit.” I said.

“Haha.”

Power Loader walked over, “This is pretty good girls. Nice. Who is it for?”

“Hitoshi Shinsou.”

“Oh. Good job. It looks good.”

“Thanks.” I said.

“Well let's go. Grab what your bringing.”

I grabbed the mask and gloves. This was gonna be awkward as hell but it could start a potential friendship.

I smiled thinking about what else I could make. Maybe something for Tetsu.

We walked into the classroom behind Power Loader.

We set up our stuff on the small table. I looked around. There was literally just four people in the classroom. Plus the teacher. That made five.

I waved to Holley who sat in the back. She waved. I set my mask and gloves on the table. She raised an eyebrow. I flushed. She knows! She pointed to her neck and then at me.

I waved her off.

“Hi!” Mei said loudly. I stayed quiet and snuck glances at him.

“We're going to tell you about how important support devices are.” Bibimi said.

It was quiet. Mei nudged me.

“I saw you during the Sports Festival. You talk low. Or quietly and if you were in a real fight with villains you would need to be louder but talk comfortably. So I designed a mask that would do the opposite of mine. It will make you louder. I made gloves to protect your hands when fighting.”

“Ha. That's really cool.” He said. I smiled.

“Come here. Try it.” He stood up and walked over. Fuck his tall ass. When he walked over He ended up towering over me. I forgot he was five eleven. He realized and squatted a bit.

“uh thanks.” I said. I put the mask over his face. Then reached around him to buckle the leather straps. I grabbed the gloves and slipped them over his big hands.

“You we're trying to take it off wrong silly.” He turned pink.

“Umm thank you.” He tried to give me the mask.

“It's yours!” I said pushing it back.

“Really?” his eyes widened.

I smiled, he liked it, “Yeah. What am I gonna do with it? I'm loud enough!?” too loud Jess.

He winced and smiled, “Its very nice meeting you.”

“You too.” He sat down. Ugh. I'm gonna have a heart attack.

I leaned against the desk. I smiled as the others presented what they made.

When we were done everyone went to lunch. Shinsou had his mask tied to pants. He kept his gloves on. Holley walked towards me.

“You look like a tomato.”

“Shut the fuck up.” I said grabbing my sketch book.

“So. You having fun?” She asked.

“So muck fun.” I waved to Mei and Bibimi saying off catch up later.

“I saw Tetsutetsu.”

“Oh I see. So it's not just Hitoshi. You saw Denki too huh?”

“Yeah. Katsu saw me in the hall and asked me if I want too meet everyone.”

“Ah. Me too. They looked shocked.”

“Not with me.”

“So what's with the thing?”

“Voice controller. Mei made it for me.”

“Cool, that's good." She laughed.

We walked into the cafeteria. I saw Kirishima

who waved at me. Then Sero who walked over.

He walked beside me.

“I'm Sero. I didn't get a chance to introduce my self earlier.”

I shook his hand, “I'm Jess.”

Them I saw Tetsutetsu on line. He turned to see me staring at him.

Oh shit. I looked down. Sero saw. He smiled that wide mischievous smile.

He didn't say anything though. Thank the gods.

I sat with Mei and Bibimi. We sketched out ideas. Mina sat beside me smiling like an idiot.

“Hello. May I help you?” I asked.

“Sero told me. And the rest of the Bakusquad.” I turned red.

“But don't worry. No one else knows.” she smiled. I turned red. So red.

I glanced over to see Katsu laughing. He walked over.

“Hey Mop Dog. So,” He smirked, “I was right.”

I glared at Sero. He smiled.

They all walked over and surrounded me. I turned red.

“Man oh man.” Denki said.

“Mmm mhm.” Kirishima said cheekily.

“Mop dog is blushing so hard.” Sero said.

“Oh it must be love!” Mina said.

“Oh, Mop Dog. Your so cliche.” Bakugo said.

I felt my eyebrow twitch. Mei and Bibimi laughed.

“We could always tell him for you.” Denki teased.

“No!” I said eyes widened. I met his eyes and glared at him. He smiled.

_Gods he's so damn cute._

“Or. . .” Bakugo said.

I whipped my head at him.

“We could force her to do it herself. Ya know.”

I started breathing heavily just thinking about it.

“Katsu, please no.” I said.

He smirked, “Oh but, didn't you do the same thing to The Sheep?”

“Yeah. But Dumbass is my good friend. So teasing her is okay.”

“Oh really. Well Mrs. Smith you happen to my good friend as well. So, that makes it okay for me to tease you.”

“Hmm. . . you have an excellent point but there's one thing your missing in this equation.”

“And that is?” he said m with a glare.

“I'm a girl!” I screamed in his face, “Girls are sensitive.”

“Sheep is a girl.”

_Hardly_

“Okay. You have good points. That's why we're friends. But. Argh!” I hid my blushing face.

They laughed. Holley looked over from her table. She looked awkward.

“Well Mop Dog. I can't promise you anything.” He flicked my forehead.

“But, I promise I won't embarrass you.”

“I hate you." I muttered through grinned teeth.

* * *

**Jessie's weird dreams**

It was trippy bro like i saw Lucifer and Satan and the angel of death and there was some fucking poltergeist and poltergeist comes from the German word polter meaning to move by the way. But yeah.there was a girl named Estelle too. She was an angel. Dude my dreams are trippy.

There was also a guy named Carlisle who was the son of Lucifer and he was the main guy and when his dad was thrown from heaven he was raised by Raphael and Gabriel was training him to be an angel but he had like black wings. And he was pretty because his dad was 'gods most beautiful angel' why am I like this

I'll tell you the details later but bro. Carlisle was the best name I could think of? I drew a picture this morning. Also Lucifer was low-key hot as fuck.

But now I'm trying to continue it by daydreaming I just had the image of Jesus listening to Bob marly and just chilling with this teenage kid listening to Marley in shades 😂

That's interesting. Gabriel was kinda hot too. But it was weird cause they are immortal and all have different 'prime' ages so gabe is like twenty with a teenage son

He can. Bro this story is gonna be weird. Marley is busy singing to baby angels

Dude. I wanna vibe with Jesus

So Carlisle is training to be an angel. So when Raphael gets a prayer from a sick mother to help her daughter with her mental health (suicide thought, insomnia, anarexia, sleep paralysis, ECT.) He tells Carlisle to help. But Carlisle has his own mental issues you know with the devil screaming in his head. So when Carlisle is told by God to deguise himself as a human and become friends with the girl he meets his birth father Lucifer and all that and Estelle is his mom by the way I don't think I mentioned that. That's who he is living with on Earth she's disguised as a new teacher

So carisle befriends the girl and he finds out that it's the poltergeist messing with her so he calls on his dad Raphael to help cure her and 'cast out' the evil. And drama blah blah blah Carlisle has to leave her to go back to heaven and she lives a happy life now the end.

* * *

**one day after school with Jessie**

"I don't know, bro. I just kinda wanna kill off the whole race of Jews, ya' know what I mean?" 

*The whole government council* 

"No. We don't Hitler, wha-. Are you ok?"

"I don't they just gotta go, like kill them, off them all." 

"Hitler, d- did they steal your painting." 

"Maybe." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessie: the whole race of Jews stole Hitler's painting?

* * *


End file.
